iPod Shuffle Challenge
by ZydrateAddiction12
Summary: It's the i-Pod shuffle challenge! Huzzah! :D Don't forget to review and tell me which is your favorite. M for some naughty words.


Shuffle Challenge Rules  
><strong>1.<strong> Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.  
><strong>2.<strong>Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).  
><strong>3.<strong>Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
><strong>4.<strong> No lingering afterwards. No cheating.  
><strong>5.<strong> Do 10 of these and post them.

Pairing: GraverobberxShilo

* * *

><p><strong>Your Song; Moulin Rouge Soundtrack<strong>

Graverobber was running with Shilo by his side. He was singing while he worked again. They passed a mausoleum and quickly went inside. Shilo and Graverobber were catching their breath.

"Why do you always have to sing?" she asked between breaths, leaning against the wall. He was panting. "Because. It's _your _song. The one I was singing when I first saw you." She blushed.

"Still think you should shut up, though." she muttered quietly to herself. Graverobber grinned. How he loved her.

**Needle Through A Bug; Repo! The Genetic Opera Soundtrack (I swear!)**

Graverobber's head hurt. Rotti was a dick. He forced him to participate in his twisted scheme, or else he'd have him executed. "Who's there? Stay back!" he said to the dark.

Shilo's trembly voice rang out. "Um, do you have my cure?" Graverobber grinned inside. "Your cure? Is _that_ what this is about? Sorry, kid. Amber cleaned me out, maybe later." She looked down. "The drug."

**Believe; Blood on the Dancefloor**

She had begged Graverobber to let her come with him harvesting until he had finally groaned and given in. She was too loud and alerted the GENcops to them being there. They were running and one of the bullets caught Graverobber in the shoulder. He winced and kept going.

They luckily made it to an abandoned alley outside of the graveyard. He put his back against the alley wall and slumped down. Shilo had tears streaming down her eyes and said "I'm sorry, Graverobber." she bowed her head.

"I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry." Graverobber put a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to his. "Don't be sorry. Believe me. I'll be fine." he smiled wolfishly.

**Iris; Goo Goo Dolls**

Graverobber watched her sleeping form and smiled to himself. He remembered when he first found her after that bloody opera. She was leaning against a dumpster on the ground. Her eyes were blank, lifeless. He brought her home with him. He fed her. He taught her how to harvest and sell Z. He taught her how to kiss, and other things.

He smirked to himself. Sometimes, she'd wake up in the night, calling for her Dad or for Mag. He always lulled her back to sleep, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear or singing her soft songs. She was getting better. She stirred in her sleep.

"Graverobber?" she said sleepily. "I'm right here, kid. I'll always be right here." she blushed slightly and fell back asleep against the dirty mattress. He smiled to himself. He was a fool in love.

**In The End; Linkin Park**

Shilo stumbled down the alley. It was the morning after the opera. She could feel hot tears running down her blood stained cheeks. She sniffled. She couldn't find her way home. She didn't know the way. She finally stopped and slid down the disgusting alley wall, getting who-knows-what on her body.

"_Blood pressure warning. Medicate immediately. Blood pressure warning. Medicate immediately._" Shilo was disgusted. She found something sharp and started cutting the bulky wrist monitor off her. She was free at last. She was damned well gonna enjoy it.

**My Immortal; Evanescence**

Shilo snuggled closer to Graverobber's sleeping body. He was warm and the run-down motel room they were staying in was cold. His arms held her tighter. She smiled to herself and let herself think about things she hadn't thought about since they happened. She thought about the Genetic Opera and how her father betrayed her.

The smile slipped from her face. She guessed that he loved her in his own twisted way. He was sick. She felt some tears threaten to overflow and she took a deep, calming breath. She looked up at Graverobber's face. She stifled a giggle. His mouth was open and he was snoring slightly. She loved him, and he loved her. "It's a crazy life, huh?" she said to herself and sleeping Graverobber.

**Hate That I Love You; Rihanna**

Graverobber was fuming. He and Shilo were fighting. She thought that he had let an addict pay him in sex. She _knew_ that he had stopped doing that. He asked her where she heard that and she said, squirming, that she heard it from another addict. He groaned exasperatedly. "You know she said that to get under your skin, right?" he pointed out. Shilo looked around uncomfortably. She said nothing. Graverobber smiled and pulled her into a close hug. The top of her head barely reached his chest. "Y'know I love you, kid, right?" He felt her smile in his chest.

**Thriller; Michael Jackson**

It was Halloween. Shilo was dressed up as an addict and Graverobber was dressed up as a normal man in a business suit. He had pulled his unruly hair back in a ponytail at the back of his neck and wiped the makeup off his face. Shilo had put a lot of makeup on and she had ratted her wig so it looked like she didn't brush her hair. She layered thick eyeliner and mascara around her eyes. She had on neon green fishnet tights, a pink petticoat, and a torn shirt that exposed her midriff.

Graverobber had laughed out loud when he saw her, just like Shilo had giggled uncontrollably when she saw him. He extended his arm. "Shall we?" She took his arm and smiled.

**Angel; Sarah McLachlan**

Graverobber had a surprise for Shilo. He only smiled when she had asked where they were going. They wound through the broken and dirty streets of Crucifixus. Shilo was practically bursting with excitement. "C'mon, Graves! Where are we going?" she asked again. He smiled and said "All in good time, my little bug catcher."

They finally arrived at a field. Shilo gasped. All around, lightning bugs were lighting up and several other types of bugs were buzzing around their heads. Graverobber interrupted her stupor by clearing his throat. "Um, this is the only place I've found that doesn't have dead people hanging around. And, uh, the bugs are everywhere this time of year, so, uh, yeah. I thought you might, uh, like it." he stumbled around his words.

Shilo looked up at him with doe eyes. "I love it." He smiled and kissed her. She blushed and went around catching bugs, while Graverobber chuckled to himself.

**Breathe; Anna Nalick**

It was 2 AM and Graverobber had just dozed off. He was awakened abruptly by a shrill scream. "DADDY!" Shilo was thrashing around on the bed. "SHILO! SHILO, WAKE UP!" Graverobber shook her by her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open to see a concerned pair of ice blue eyes. She whimpered and started to cry.

He sighed and calmed his rapidly beating heart. She curled up in his lap and buried her face in his shoulder. "Shh, shh... It's ok. It was a dream." Graverobber whispered. He rocked her back and forth, whispering in her ear. She finally calmed down and, slowly, her eyes slid closed. He decided it was ok for him to sleep and fell asleep with her on his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>: Phew! *wipes sweat and cracks fingers* That was harder than I thought it would be. There ya go! 10 drabbles about one of my favorite couples ever. Review and tell me your favorite and all that jazz. :D Mwah! Also, I know that some of the songs don't really go along with the stories, but it's what the song made me think of. :)


End file.
